Fire from Frost
by Jadedbychoice
Summary: Elsa meets Jack Frost at her sister's wedding. Eventually, the two start dating and later, marry and have a daughter they name Serafina. But Serafina is different from her parents. Hers parents have ice and snow powers, whereas she has power over fire and magma. How will she control her powers?
1. Anna and Kristoff's Wedding

**Chapter 1 **

_Anna and Kristoff's Wedding_

It had been 3 years since Anna and Kristoff had met and started dating. They were finally getting married and the entire kingdom of Arendelle was invited to the princess's wedding. All were cheerful and excited.

Anna and Elsa were both getting ready for the wedding, Anna wearing a beautiful white dress which was fitted to her frame perfectly, her brilliant red hair pulled into a loose, single braid. Elsa was wearing an elegant light blue dress that complimented her platinum blonde hair which was let down and curled for the event. The royal siblings were anticipating the marriage with delight.

"Hey, Elsa, would you mind helping me tie the corset? I can't quite get it." Anna eagerly asked her sister.

"Of course." Elsa replied with a similar tone.

Elsa walked gracefully towards her sister. She grabbed the strings, pulled with the slightest effort, and then tied them into a beautiful bow.

Anna gasped slightly as the corset tightened.

"Thanks." She said.

"My pleasure." Elsa responded. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "Do you mind if I add a little frost to your dress? I promise it'll look great."

With hesitation, Anna complied. "Just don't freeze me again."

Elsa laughed. "Of course not. I've got much better control now and you know it."

With a flick of her wrists, Elsa frosted a beautifully elaborate lace design onto Anna's dress that traveled from the bottom hem to her waist in an ivy fashion.

Anna looked at her dress in the full length mirror and gasped.

"Too much?" Asked Elsa.

"No, it's beautiful. Oh, Elsa, I love it!" Anna ran and hugged her sister.

"I'm glad you like it." Elsa stated.

Elsa was glad that her younger sister was getting married, but felt something else also. She saw the way Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and longed to feel that way about someone too. As much as she was happy for Anna, she was envious too.

Suddenly, the siblings could hear the organ pipe up a wedding march and soon the choir vocalized with it. With a nervous sigh, Anna turned away from the mirror.

"It's time." She said.

Elsa faced the door and held her breath, counting the beat to herself.

'4...3...2...'

The door opened. Elsa walked through holding a blue and white bouquet. Slowly she walked down the isle and she eventually heard Anna's hesitant steps following behind her.

Elsa saw as heads turned first towards her, then her younger sister. Knowing that Anna was about to be married before her made her a little jealous but mostly she was happy for Anna. But she couldn't entirely suppress her jealousy.

They had reached the end of the isle, where Kristoff was waiting a handsome suit. He took Anna's hand and the lovers smiled at each other. They then faced the priest and the ceremony began.

Elsa stood to her sister's left and looked upon the onlookers. She scanned to see who was there. She noticed several people from Arendelle, a few from Ireland and Scotland and many other places, proudly showing the colors and emblems of their countries. But one face stood out. The face of silver haired man. He wasn't old though. He seemed to be about Elsa's age. He had light blue eyes and a pale complexion. He also seemed to look sort of elf like. Over all, he was good looking.

Elsa decided that he also looked the type to be mischievous. He turned his head and noticed Elsa looking at him. He smiled and winked at her.

Elsa looked away, her face hot with blush.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Anna flung her arms around Kristoff and they shared a romantic kiss. There was applause from all around. Elsa smiled in approval.

Seeing them still kissing, Elsa then made a large decision. She decided that one day, she will love someone as much as Anna loved Kristoff.


	2. Love Begins to Thaw

**Chapter 2**

_Love Begins Thawing_

After the ceremony, everyone proceeded to the Great Hall to celebrate with feasting and dancing. It was glorious. The food included a buffet table of chicken, roast pork, strawberry ice cream and other wonderful and delectable foods.

Anna danced with Kristoff surprisingly with grace, considering Kristoff had never danced before. Elsa sat on her throne watching the merriment.

_If only I had someone like that, _she thought.

The party went on for hours. The hall was filled with music, chatter and laughter. It was a very amazing celebration.

Elsa watched everything with poised awe. Anna came up the three steps to the throne.

"Why don't you join everyone?" she asked. "You don't know what you're missing out on."

"I don't dance, you know." Elsa replied with a grin.

"Oh, come on! Please? Besides, I know someone I'd like you to meet." Anna begged.

With a sigh, Elsa complied. Anna gave a small cheer and led her sister away from the throne by her elbow. Unknown to Elsa, Anna winked at Kristoff as a signal.

"Where are you taking me?" Elsa asked.

Anna didn't reply. She just continued maneuvering through the crowd of fancy dresses and suits.

"Anna?" Elsa asked again.

"You'll find out soon enough." Anna teased sing-songedly.

They approached the back of the room where the siblings could see Kristoff talking to someone, but couldn't see who because Kristoff stood in front of the person.

"Hello, Kristoff." Elsa greeted brightly.

"Hey, Elsa." He replied. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

The person he had been talking to stepped away from Kristoff. Elsa gasped slightly. It was the man from earlier at the ceremony, the one with the white hair. The one who made Elsa blush a brilliant crimson color.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I would like to introduce Jack Frost." Kristoff formally explained.

No one spoke for a moment. Elsa and Jack stared at each other, each taking in the other's brilliant blue eyes. Jack gave a mischievous smile.

He took Elsa's hand and bowed.

"Nice to finally meet her majesty. Kristoff has talked a lot about you. Of course, not as much as he's talked about Anna."

He then placed a kiss on Elsa's icy hand, and then looked back up at her. His eyes practically sparkled when they met hers.

Again, Elsa blushed and replied with "Oh, has he?" She looked at her sister and Kristoff with a quizzical looked. Anna giggled a bit and Kristoff smiled.

"Anna, why don't we go and join the dance and leave these two to get better, um, acquainted?" Kristoff said, in a tone which implied more than just becoming acquaintances.

They left before anyone could object.

Elsa looked back at Jack and was at a loss for words. He was undeniably good looking, and had eyes and a smile that could melt her icy heart.

"So, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I hear you have influence over ice and snow? Is that true, or was Kristoff just kidding about that?" Jack questioned.

Somehow, Elsa knew he was teasing. Maybe it was the way he said her full title, or the way he grinned when he mentioned her powers. She gave a small laugh.

"Yes. I have powers." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? I would love to see that." He said.

It was a challenge. Elsa knew this.

"Alright. Follow me. I'm not freezing the Great Hall tonight, but I suppose the balcony would suffice." She said, teasingly as she could muster.

He followed her, grinning

_She's so beautiful. Is this her way of flirting? _He thought to himself.

They were outside on the balcony and Elsa had closed the door. She sighed and turned around.

"I warn you, it's about to be a little cold." She said.

Jack laughed.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." He stated.

Elsa looked at him curiously.

_Is he kidding?_

She removed her gloves slowly, not from fear, but to prolong his waiting to see her powers at work.

_Why am I doing this? _She thought. _Why do I act like this around Jack? Could this be the beginning of love?_

Her gloves were off and she turned to face Jack. He was sitting on the edge of the balcony, kicking his legs back and forth like a child. Elsa found this very cute and smiled.

"I'm waiting, your majesty." He said, as he turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Alright. You're sure you'll be fine if it's cold?" she inquired.

"I'm sure." He replied.

With a breath, Elsa flicked her hands to create a tail of snow shooting up into the sky, then, like a firework, it exploded over a great distance, creating a very sparkly and beautiful night, adding more stars to the sky.

She turned to face Jack and saw that he had moved closer towards her.

"That was cute. But, how about this?" He teased.

Elsa wondered for a second what he had meant, but then saw Jack swirling his hand around, creating a large flurry of snow and raising it up, towards the sky and released it. The flurry had become heart shaped.

He looked at Elsa, her face in awe.

_He has powers too? _She thought.

She looked away from the sky towards Jack. He was looking at Elsa as she looked back at him. She smiled and glanced again at the snowy heart and realized it was directly over the both of them. She looked at Jack and felt her face grow hot again. Embarrassed with her reaction, she looked down.

With his hand, Jack raised Elsa's face towards him. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

Jack broke the silence first.

"It's okay. I like you, too." He smiled brightly.

Elsa smirked and crossed her arms.

"I never said that I liked you." She beamed.

"You didn't have to. Just one look at your face told me all I needed to know."

"What does looking at my face tell you, Jack Frost?"

He paused for a moment, supposedly analyzing her.

"You used to hide yourself from the world, you love your freedom, you have lots of love to give, and you like me." He retorted, enthusiastically.

"And you got all that from looking at me?" Elsa asked, stunned.

"We'll, maybe Anna and Kristoff told me a little about you." He admitted, running his hand through his silvery white hair.

"I thought so." Elsa smiled. "Can you also guess what I'm thinking?"

Jack looked at her for a second.

"You want to return to the party?" he guessed.

"Not yet." She stated, taking a step closer to Jack.

"Oh, really? What are you thinking, your majesty?" He asked, curious.

"Two things now. One, just call me Elsa. The second would be much easier just to show you." She leaned toward Jack even more now.

Jack understood instantly. He bent his head down, placed his hand under Elsa's chin to tilt her head up, and they kissed warmly. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jacks neck while he placed his around her waist.

Elsa had never been kissed before.

_So this is how it feels to be kissed. This is wonderful._

The kiss ended. Elsa's and Jack's arms remained in the same place.

"So, _Elsa_, should we return soon, or would you rather stay outside?" Jack asked, placing emphasis on Elsa's name.

When she was about to reply, Elsa heard what she thought was hers sisters' giggle. She, turned her head to see that Anna and Kristoff moved the curtain to watch the pair.

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa yelled, her face red with embarrassment.

"Okay, bye!" Anna laughed and skipped away.

Elsa looked back at Jack, seeing that he was amused.

"We should probably head back inside now. No use hiding from _them_ anymore." Elsa finally replied to Jack.

Jack laughed and the two walked back into the party.


	3. A Frozen Love

Chapter 3

A Frozen Love

It's been 2 years since Jack and Elsa met and fell in love that they decided to get married. Of course, Anna couldn't contain her excitement. She nearly screamed with excitement. (Literally. She covered her mouth to avoid it.)

At this time, Anna and Kristoff were expecting their first child, so Anna's normally excitable personally was enhanced tenfold at least.

Anna had a hard time trying to hug her sister because she couldn't fit her arms round her.

"Oh, Elsa! Congratulations!" She squealed, beaming. "I knew it would work out!"

Elsa laughed with Jack's arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad that it did." Elsa said, also smiling.

"Elsa, when do you think we should tell the rest of Arendelle? I mean, they should know that they're getting a new king as soon as possible." Jack stated, looking at his soon-to-be bride.

"Hmm, there is a large winter banquet coming up soon. Why not announce it then?" Kristoff suggested.

"That sounds like a good time to me." Elsa declared.

A few days passed, and the winter banquet was upon them.

Everyone from Arendelle gathered in the Great Hall to enjoy a bountiful feast and lively music.

Anna wore a maternity dress of red velvet, challenging her hair's brilliant red colour. Elsa, of course wore a light blue ball gown with her tiny, delicate crown that she fashioned out of ice and sapphires. The two men danced with their royal spouses, wearing nearly identical blue suits. The only difference was that Jack had an icy rose in the pocket of his jacket, whilst Kristoff had a red one.

The dance had ended. The merry event was coming to an end.

"It's time, Snowball." Jack said to Elsa.

With a happy sigh, and look towards Jack, Elsa assumed her place on the throne and got everyone's attention.

"I have a very important announcement to make." She said. "In a week's time, Arendelle will gain a king. I am marrying Jack Frost. His coronation, in such position, will be the following day. I invite everyone in the kingdom to attend both events."

There was a loud roar of cheers throughout the large room. Jack ascended the throne to take Elsa by the hand, and kiss it. He then looked into her eyes, and gave her his most stunning, elf like smile. She returned his look of adoration with a slight blush and giggle.

"I love you, my beautiful Snowball." He whispered.

Elsa turned a brilliant shade of pink and said, "I love you, too, Jack."

He rose and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

There was then a loud cry. Anna's cry. Elsa pinpointed Anna immediately. She was holding her enlarged stomach and breathing quickly. There was water on the floor near her.

"Anna!" Elsa and Kristoff cried in unison.

She looked up, still panting.

"The baby's coming." Anna said.

All eyes were on Anna.

"Everyone leave! The party is over." Jack stated.

The room quickly left as Anna was escorted to her bed chamber.

_This is going to be a long night. _Elsa thought.

(No, if you are thinking this is the baby of the story, it isn't. But, she will come in later. Sorry for the delay, I only have internet access when I can get a ride to the library or at my mom's bf's house.)


	4. Arendelle's Newest Royals

Arendelle's Newest Royals

Anna had given birth to twins. One boy and one girl. Both enchantingly beautiful. The boy, named Michael, had his mother's red hair, or peach fuzz on the top of his head, and his father's brown eyes. The girl, Sydney, had her father's blonde hair, and mother's blue eyes.

After 10 long hours of labor, Anna held her beautiful new children. Kristoff stood next to her, beaming with pride and joy. Elsa stood a few feet away with Jack, admiring her new niece and nephew. Jack looked at them nervously, not knowing how to react to the two newborns.

"Elsa and Jack, come over here." Anna stated, with very little energy. Giving birth had taken a lot out of her.

The soon to be married coupled stepped forward. Anna held out the twins to them carefully. Elsa hesitatingly took up Michael as Jack did the same with Sydney. They were truly beautiful little babies.

"You did good, sis." Elsa said to her younger sister.

"Thank you." She responded.

The queen and soon to be king gave the new parents their children back.

"Let's give them some space, Snowball." Jack said to Elsa. More discreetly, he whispered "We need to talk, me and you."

Elsa gave him a curious look them said bye to Kristoff and Anna. Elsa and Jack left the room together and went down the hall several feet, made a few turns, then stopped. Jack turned to Elsa and sighed.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"You probably won't like this very much..." he started.

"What?" she asked, worried now.

"I don't think we should have children." He said simply.

Elsa stood there, stunned and mildly upset. The room dropped a few degrees.

"What? Why?" She blurted. "I don't understand. Why not, Jack?"

"I know you're upset. But, with both of us having influence over ice and snow, I'm worried that the pregnancy would hurt you. Like, freeze you from the inside." He stated.

"My mother had me. Don't you think that I could have done the same to her?" she argued. The temperature continued to drop and frost was starting to appear all over the rom near the pair.

"Yes, but with both of us having powers, I think that any potential kids would most definitely freeze you before you could give birth." He countered.

"I can handle it. Besides, what if we had a child with no powers? There wouldn't be a worry then."

"Seriously, Elsa? Do you actually think that our child could, theoretically, be born with no powers?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "There's a chance. Please, Jack. I do want to have kids in the future. Raise the next generation of the royal family."

"Let Anna's children take the throne when they come of age."

Now snow was coming from the ceiling and there was at least an inch of it on the floor.

"Jack, I want kids. I want to have a family with you." She begged.

"Maybe we could discuss this later. Look around us." He pointed out the snow around them.

"Ugh." Elsa grunted and thawed the hallway. "Fine, but it **will** be discussed. Not avoided this time." She stormed off to her room, leaving Jack, and an icy trail of footprints, behind.

The twins were named after my little brother! And my younger sisters best friend.


	5. Forging of Frozen Hearts

Forging of Frozen Hearts

It had been a week since Elsa's and Jack's disagreement. Anna and Kristoff had been oblivious to the change since they were busy being new parents. Not that they didn't care, they were just adjusting to living with newborns.

Elsa was contiuously trying to think of an argument to convince Jack that having children wouldn't be a problem for them, whilst Jack was doing the opposite.

"If only he'd listen." Elsa said aloud to nobody imparticular.

"I wish she would just hear me out." Jack thought aloud.

Both pacing through different parts of the castle. Both trying to think of ways to convince the other of their views of children.

Meal times came and they tried to talk it over, each time ending with one of the pair freezing the room. Food that had been frozen multiple times, and rethawed equally as many times by the palace staff.

The wedding date was growing closer. They had a month left. Elsa hoped that this would be settled by that time. Jack hoped that Elsa would just drop the idea of kids. Both stubborn, so neither was going to happen.

While contemplating her counteratguments, a knock was heard on Elsa's door. She was immidiatly brought out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She said evenly.

Jack entered and closed the door behind them.

"Hey." He said casually, leaning against the bed frame.

"Hi." Elsa replied. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

There was a tangibly long pause. Before Elsa could ask again, Jack sighed.

"Actually yeah." He said. "I was thinking that we could stop arguing on the matter for now. Maybe come back to it after the wedding."

Elsa crossed her arms.

"And delay this repeating argument?" She spat. "I'd rather we settle this before the wedding, if you don't mind."

"Elsa, please-"

"No. No more arguing, no more freezing the palace over this, no more of it!" She yelled.

She softened, taking in Jack's stunned expression.

"Jack, I love you. Very much. And I know you love me, too. Don't you think that we should have a child to share this love with?"

Jack remained silent as he crossed the room to his fiancé and hugged her gently. She eventually hugged him back.

"Okay. I suppose that I can be more open to the idea. I mean, after all, your body temperature is naturally colder than most others. Maybe a baby won't freeze you." He stated.

They ended their embrace. Jack lifted Elsa's face to his own and smiled gently.

"But I do think we should definitely talk about it more after we are married." He murmured.

Elsa beamed.

"Oh, Jack! You have no idea how happy you've just made me!" She exclaimed.

They laughed together. After their laughter died down, Elsa wrapped her arms around jacks neck and kissed him. He followed suit and wrapped his around her waist.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, studying each other's lips passionately. When the kiss ended, they smiled at each other. Elsa standing on tip toe to look into her loves eyes.

"Jack, why did you change your mind? I mean you were so set against it before." She asked, curious.

"You want a child, and I will leads do my best to give you what you want and what you deserve. Also, I wouldn't mind having a little Jack jr. running around." He joked.

Elsa laughed.

"Jack jr? You are really unimaginitve with names." She kidded in return. "It's official. I'm naming any child we have." She flicked the tip of his nose.

(Okay, guys. I know, cheesy lovey stuff. But I can't help it, I see them as such a cute couple. Also, if I receive 20+ comments from new readers, I'll consider making an animated series of Fire from Frost on YouTube. But it'll take a while. I'm gonna take animation this year when school starts and buy a program whenever I have the money. Plus, need to find voice actors, so, yeah. Please spread the word! I love all my faithful readers and fans!)


	6. A Thawed Wedding

A Thawed Wedding

Two weeks had passed and it was the day before the wedding. Jack and Elsa were making final decisions about their vows and Jack was additionally memorizing his coronation ceremony part. Who knew becoming king would require so many details? There was a nearly tangible feeling of business and glee throughout not only the castle, but in the kingdom too.

"'And I promise, from even the deepest parts of my heart, to always love and cherish you.' How does that sound?" Jack asked his bride-to-be.

Elsa smiled in approval. "It sounds like you're a true romantic. How do you find what to say so easily?" she inquired.

"I guess when you're in love, you just know. Why? Don't you know? You always sound so sure."

She paused, trying to think up a response.

"I think that's just you, Jack."

He stuck out his tongue teasingly. Elsa laughed quietly, then followed suit.

"So, can't I hear your vows, please?" Jack pleaded.

"I've already told you. I want them to be a surprise. What's the point of a surprise if I I tell you what they are?" Elsa replied for the umpteenth time, with mock seriousness.

"If you tell me, I'm sure I'll still love what you say at the wedding." He pleaded.

_Change the subject,_ Elsa thought.

"Don't you have your coronation lines to memorize or something?" she said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. They're nuts. What are they? Latin or something?"

"Actually yeah, they are."

"Why? It's a dead language, Elsa."

She scoffed. "Oh please. I recited them over three years ago. You can do it too. They aren't difficult."

Jack sighed. "I know. I just really want to hear your vows. Please?" He begged once again.

"Not going to happen." Elsa teased as she cuddled into Jack's shoulder. "But I can give you a preview of one aspect of the wedding."

She reached up with one hand and lowered Jack's head into hers as they shared a tender and loving kiss.

They slowly separated from each other, grinning.

"Well, I think we could do some more _rehearsing _in that department." Jack murmured.

A giggle escaped from Elsa's lips.

"I'll agree to _that._" She said.

Laying on Jack's chest, Elsa sat up to again kiss her fiancé. This time, the kiss was more passionate than anything else. They held it for what seemed to be hours, but was probably only around 5 minutes.

Eventually, both were out of breath and had to stop to regain air, gasping it in by the gallon.

A smile played on Jack's mouth. "Well, that was fun." He said.

Elsa couldn't help it. She laughed.

The day of the wedding had arrived. The castle was bustling with activity. Last minute preparations with food and decorations were happening.

Elsa was alone, admiring her dress. It had long, sheer laced sleeves with a fitted top that flared at the bottom. Of course, she had to add her own flare. So she froze a snowflake design go inning in an unsteady vine along her waist. Her hair has grown even more, so she had it half up and half down. The part that was up was in an elegant French braid. The rest was curled into detailed spirals.

A sigh escaped her lips. She both anticipated her marriage, but was nervous, too.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

The door opened.

"Just me." Anna stated. She was wearing a mint green gown that was fitted to her frame perfectly. Her hair was let all down.

"You look beautiful." Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "You look beautiful-ler."

They both laughed at their inside joke.

"Nervous?" Anna asked.

"You have no idea."

A fanfare of trumpets played. It was time for the wedding.

"Just breathe. You'll be fine." Anna advised.

Elsa slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep calm as she noticed the slightest hints of frost creeping along the walls and floor.

"Oops." She said. With a wave of her hand, she thawed the frost.

Moment later, the chorus struck up their song. Showtime.

Anna went out first. She looked poised and graceful. Something motherhood had given her.

Elsa followed after 20 steps that her sister took first.

She walked the isle, nodding occasionally to familiar faces. Near the front of the isle, she saw him. Her very-soon-to-be husband. Jack Frost. He stood there, beaming at his beautiful bride.

Elsa offered her hand to him, which he took to help her up the single step.

The priest started speaking, but the pair hardly noticed for they were lost in each other's eyes.

"... and now, Jackson Frost would like to say his handwritten vows."

Jack pulled a medium sized card from a pocket. He began reading from it.

"Elsa, you are truly someone I can spend the rest of my life with. You are perfect in every way, and I promise to be the best husband for you. I promise to always listen when you have something to say. I promise to always support you in whatever it is that you do. And, more than anything, I promise to love you eternally."

He looked up after he finished reading. He saw that Elsa was beaming and red in the face, her eyes glistening.

There were murmurs of affection throughout the crowd.

"and now, Queen Elsa will say her vows."

Elsa didn't need a card.

"Jack, I love you. I always will and there is no force in this world that's strong enough to make me fall out of love with you. There is an entire life waiting for us. One that is full of joy and happiness. One that contains you as my husband, my partner, and my king. I'll always love you and will uphold our marriage to my last breath."

With each word, Jack realized truly how much that he belonged with Elsa and with nobody else ever.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said solemnly.

Jack grabbed Elsa's hands and then placed a loving kiss upon his new wife. Their first as a married couple. The viewers busted into applause and cheers.

The kiss ended and the couple beamed at each other, married at last.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Jadedbychoice here. I am so very sorry that I haven't posted in a while. But the good news is that I just got a new laptop and found wifi and am going to try and post a lot more often. Again, thank you to all my loyal readers. Read on!

Chapter 7

The reception had ended after 5 and a half hours of celebration of the combined marriage and coronation ceremonies. The castle now held only its normal inhabitants that consisted of only the staff and the royal family. Elsa and Jack were finally allowed to be alone together in their private honeymoon suite. Of course they couldn't leave their castle for a honeymoon, being how they were the king and queen of an entire country. They were perfectly happy being just being together anyway.

The new couple were together in front of a magnificent fire place, sitting cuddled together on a magnificent blue couch.

"I cannot believe it. We're finally married." Elsa gushed.

"Neither can I, Snowball." Jack replied jokingly.

She smiled. She was so happy to be alone with Jack and to be married to him. She could envision their future together all within the one moment. Making decisions for their country and themselves, having children, growing old together. She sighed contentedly.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the future."

Jack half grinned.

"Near or far future?" He asked teasingly.

"Both." She replied.

"Hmmm…"

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Elsa asked.

It was silent for an endless moment. Jack simply turned his head towards his bride with his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Us." He stated simply.

"Wha-"She started. She was interrupted by her husband's kiss. Her eyes remained open for a moment from pure shock, then closed and returned the favor, kissing him back. The kiss deepened and Elsa felt something within her that she had felt many other times whenever she kissed Jack like this. Some primal, burning sensation within her. She hungered for more. Eventually, they both had to stop to catch their breath.

Laughing, Jack looked at his new wife. She was beet red with embarrassment. She returned his laugh a small giggle.

Jack gradually went serious. Elsa picked up on his new mood.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He sighed. "Elsa, you know what comes next."

She flushed a brilliant scarlet. She DID know what came next.

"Yes. And is it such a bad thing? I mean we are married and everything. And we love each other. Very much."

"Well, if you don't want to now, we can wait."

"No. I want to do it. It will make our marriage official."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. I love you, Jack Frost. With every fiber of my being. And I want you."

He laughed.

"How can I say 'no' to you, Your Majesty?" He joked.

They kissed again and turned off the lights with a combined small ice blast.

Three weeks later, the new couple returned from their honeymoon. Both happy and anxious to start ruling together. Though, they each had separate things to attend to that day, they both knew they could return to each other in the evening.

Before they had to go to carry out their royal duties, they kissed each other goodbye for the day.

"I love you." Elsa said.

"I love you, too." Jack stated.

Elsa then put on her crown and left their bedroom. They had moved out of the honeymoon suite and into Elsa's old bedroom. Refurnished, of course, with a larger bed, a lot of icicles and a fire place.

This was Jack's first day ruling as king and he had no idea of what to do. Luckily, he was appointed an advisor when he came into power. So, all he had to do if he came to a point where he didn't know what to do or didn't understand what was asked of him was to ask for help from the advisor.

"Harold, what did he mean, charge taxes for sailing a boat? Isn't that kind of redundant? I mean, shouldn't sailing be free?" Jack asked.

"Sir, we need to make profit from as many places as possible. The tax is a good thing. The document needs your approval though. All you have to do is skim through it and then sign." Harold explained.

"I understand, but charging them to dock too? That's insane."

"Like I said before, Sir, we need to make a profit."

"I don't think this is right. I can't sign this."

"But, Your Highness-"

"No. We can't charge people to sail. I understand the docking tax, but not sailing. Can we have this remade? Like, to make it so that we only tax on docking?"

Begrudgingly, Harold took the document away to be redrafted.

Jack didn't know how much longer he could take this. Making such difficult decisions on an entire country's behalf. What was Elsa going to say when he told her?

Meanwhile, Elsa was busy preparing for an international meeting between Arendelle and four other countries. The meeting was to be about trade prices to transport goods and services between the five countries. Since Arendelle is water locked, trading was often made difficult because of having to be exchanged using ships. The ships didn't often sink, but would get lost from time to time and everything would be late.

Her mind drifted to Jack every 5 or so seconds. What was he doing? What did he think of being king? How were they going to see each other with separate schedules? What was he thinking about? Was he thinking about her?

"….. and I was thinking of putting the roses over here. What do you think, Your Majesty?" someone asked.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She responded, interrupting her thoughts of Jack.

"I was thinking we should put the orange roses over on this table to compliment the lighting in the room, Your Highness. What do you think?"

"Not there. How about near the window. The light will catch them better."

"Very well, Queen Elsa."

The servant moved the roses to the window as Elsa had suggested. She gradually then drifted back into her thoughts of her husband. What was he up to today?

Just then, Elsa felt slightly sick. She looked around and saw that everybody was busy. She ignored the feeling and went back to work arranging designs and ideas for trade.

The sick feeling grew stronger. Elsa's hand flew to her mouth and she ran for the nearest window and emptied the contents of her stomach.

There was a great rush of people running towards her.

"Your majesty!"

"Are you alright?"

"Your highness?"

Elsa caught her breath and stopped heaving and turned around to face everyone.

"Can someone please get me a napkin?" She asked, hand covering her face, embarrassed. She probably had vomit on her face.

Someone had run and gotten a handful of napkins. Elsa took them with her free hand.

"Thank you." She said and carefully turned around and wiped her face.

_What was that? Why did I throw up? Ugh, that was horrible._

After she was convinced her face was clean, Elsa excused herself and went to get a drink of water.

After reaching the kitchen, she had the feeling that she was going to retch again and ran to an empty bowl, knowing she wouldn't make it to the window this time.

Unfortunately, she had nothing left in her stomach but the feeling.

Someone had gotten her a drink of water and placed it next to her.

After the feeling had passed, she said thank you, took the water, and went back to her bedroom.

Elsa had called a sick day. Had she caught a stomach bug?

_Not now. I have the ambassadors coming in in four days. This is bad._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, its been a while. I hope nobody is too mad at me for not posting since December. Had a major case of writers block, but I'm back on track now. Thank you for being so patient. Hope you like this chapter._

"I think it would be best if I returned to my chambers for the day. My apologies." Elsa stated and hurried off to her room.

_That was highly embarrasing. _Elsa thought, closing the door behind her. She then went to her bed and plopped down on it.

_Ugh, how am I supposed to do anything if I can't control my bodily functions? _She thought. Then smiled, remembering how only until a few years ago did she learn to control her powers. Oh, the irony.

_I hope Jack is doing alright today._

"Your majesty, we need you to make a decision. When Queen Elsa cut off all trade with Weselton, we lost a lot of goods. There are a few other countries that we still trade with, but they don't provide the bread that Weselton did. I propose that we reestablish trade with them." One of the many congressmen stated.

"Queen Elsa cut off trade with Weselton because the duke tried to have her killed." Jack retorted. He remembered when Elsa spoke of her endevors with the duke's henchmen. "We will not be reestablishing trade with them. I propose that we simply import bread from another country or start making it here."

"With all due respect, Sir, we do not have the proper soil to grow the wheat for bread and the other countries don't grow wheat either. We are growing very scarce on bread. Our citizens are beginning to grow hungry." Another congressman added.

"Well then, perhaps, we should establish trade with a country other than Weselton to grow wheat and have it shipped here. That could work. For example, I'm aware that Siftland grows wheat and wants our ice to store food for longer periods of time. Write a letter to the King and make a proposal of trade. Ice for wheat. We can process the wheat here and make our own bread." Jack proposed.

There were murmurs of agreement all around the room.

"All in favor of King Jackson's proposal say 'Aye'." Announced the head councilman.

"Aye." Replied the entirety of the coucil members.

"Any opposed?"

Silence.

"Then it is agreed. Harold, please draft a letter of proposal to the King of Siftland. Council is dismissed." He said and banged his gavel. Councilmen left the room to return to their homes.

Jack immediatley got up and headed to the exit doors to get ready for dinner. He had had a long, tiresome day.

_I wonder how Elsa's day was._ He thought as he headed up the stairs to his and Elsa's room.

He opened the door to see Elsa, taking a nap on the bed. Puzzled to see her there at first, he smiled.

_She looks so beautiful in her sleep. _

He shut the door quietly, careful not to wake her. He the proceded to go to the adjoining restroom and clean himself up. He turned on the water in shower and got in, thinking it would help him relax after his first day of royalty.

_Well, at least I didn't have to declare a war or anything like that. Do we even have an army? I don't think so. It's not like we need one. _He thought to himself.

After a few minutes of soaking in hot water, Jack decided he was clean and got out. His silvery white hair dripping with water. He put on clean clothes and went back in his room. Elsa was still asleep.

_She'll sleep right through dinner if she had the chance._

Deciding that, he walked over and stared down at his breath-taking wife and Queen. He smiled to himself. Elsa snored a little bit. He couldn't help himself and laughed, waking her up.

Elsa looked confused. Like she didn't even realize she was ever asleep. Jack chuckled and leaned down close to her face.

"Hi there, sleepy-head." He jested, smiling at her.

"Hi." She replied, smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her.

"You're wet." She said.

"Yeah, I am. I just got out of the shower." He replied. "Why were you sleeping?"

"I didn't even realize I was until you woke me up. You laugh so loud."

"I wouldn't have laughed if your snoring wasn't so cute."

Elsa started to turn pink.

"I don't snore."

"Yes, you do. Your snoring is adorable, my beautiful Snowball."

"I do not snore, Jack." She said, unable to hide her blushing smile.

"Right, just like you don't love me."

"I don't." She said, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh really? Also just like I know you're not ticklish."

"No!" Elsa squealed as Jack went for her sides and started tickling her. She laughed uncontrollably. "Stop it! Stop!"

"Admit it!"

"No! Stop it! I can't take it!" She laughed.

"Admit you snore and that you love me and I'll stop tickling you."

"Okay! Okay! I snore and I love you!"

Jack stopped tickling Elsa and smiled.

"Happy now?" She said, breathing hard.

"Very." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"What time is it?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at the grandfather clock near the fireplace.

"It's almost 8 o'clock." He replied.

"Oh no. I was supposed to meet with the council at 7!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I did that for you. I wondered why you weren't there. I figured you were preoccupied with something else."

"I came up here around 2."

"Why's that?" Jack asked, puzzled. "I thought you had a full schedule today."

"I did. I didn't feel well, so I came up here to take a short break from floral arranging."

"Didn't feel well?"

"Yeah. My stomach was really upset and I figured I had just been moving around too much."

"And then you took a nap for 6 hours?"

"Yes."

There was a momentary pause.

"Why does it matter? I feel fine now. You dealt with the council."

"Elsa, it matters. Do you think you think you might be...?"

"What? Might be what?"

"Pregnant?"

There was another audible pause. Jack sat on the corner of the bed, staring at Elsa. He told her he would try to have a child with her. He didn't want it to happen so soon though.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Are you late?"

"Late? Wha- Oh. Now that you mention it, it was supposed to happen last week."

"Okay."

"'Okay'? Is that all you have to say?"

"I don't know what to say. I mean, you might be pregnant. I told you I was fine with having a child, but this soon? I was hoping that we'd have more time to adjust to being married first."

"Oh thanks. It's not like its entirely on me, you know. Its not like I wanted it to happen so fast either."

"I'm not saying you did it on purpose. But, I was hoping to delay it a bit."

"Well, we don't even know for sure. Only time will tell. You will have at least another eight months before a child is born, if I am pregnant, to adjust. Stop freaking out and acting like it's my fault. We both knew it would happen eventually."

"I never said it was your fault. I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Well, you have time to adjust. For now though, I think we should keep this just between the two of us. Just in case it's a false alarm." Elsa stated coldly. She was feeling a little hurt by Jack's reaction.

"Yeah. Okay. I understand."

"Good."

There was a tense feeling in their room. Almost tangible.

"Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah?" Jack replied numbly.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

His look softened. "Of course not. I'm not mad at all. Just concerned."

"I'm glad you're not mad. Why are you concerned?"

"My original reason. A child that could potentially freeze you from the inside."

"You really shouldn't worry yourself so much. I feel fine, other than losing my food ocasionally." She smiled, trying to reassure him and bring back his joking, loving personality.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"If you start to hurt or feel extra cold, you'll tell me?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay. Thank you." Jack said, somewhat relieved.

Elsa smiled and hugged her husband.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Elsa."

They ended their hug.

"Maybe we should get ready for dinner. It should be ready by now." Jack stated.

"Yes, it would be. Besides, we wouldn't wanna keep Anna, Kristoff and the twins waiting any longer, now would we?" Elsa smiled.

Jack got off the bed and opened the door for Elsa.

"My Queen." He bowed in a joking manner, smiling.

"Thank you, My King." Elsa replied in an equal disposition, glad to have her Jack back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been ten weeks since Jack suspected that Elsa was pregnant. Her period was still late and her stomach was starting to expand outwards a few inches.

The new couple had been adjusting to their new lives together really well, despite having entirely different schedules and only seeing each other at meal times and night when they had to sleep.

One day, Elsa had taken time out of her schedule to talk to Jack about their current predicament. They both met up in their bed chamber to talk about it.

"Jack, I think it's time to tell Anna, Kristoff and the staff. I'm getting bigger and soon people will notice." Elsa told Jack.

Jack sighed. He had truly hoped that Elsa wasn't pregnant.

"I suppose it's now or never." He stated plainly, with disinterest.

Elsa furrowed her brow at him and pushed his shoulder, hard.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked.

"Yes. Don't be like that." She stated.

"Like what?"

"Mopey and upset. I am not in pain and I am not any colder than usual. In fact, I feel a little warmer."

"I'm not moping or upset. I was just thinking about how everyone will react." He lied.

"Don't you lie to me, Jack. I can tell when you're lying. You avoid looking at me when you are."

He looked at her. He was trying to think of what to say. He was happy that he was going to be a father, but not too happy at the thought of the pregnancy hurting his wife.

Icicles were starting to grow everywhere, all pointing in Jack's direction.

"I'm still worried that you're at risk of being frozen, Elsa."

"I'm not. You worry too much. Can you at least try to be happy? We're going to be parents in a few months. We're going to have a little baby to raise and love." She pleaded. Elsa really didn't understand why Jack was so hung up on the idea of her being frozen from being pregnant.

"I'm glad we're going to be parents. I'm just concerned for your well-being."

"Just stop it. I am getting really fed up with this argument. I am pregnant. I am having this baby. Now you can either get onboard now, or leave and take your clothes to another room because I can't take you hating me being pregnant anymore!"

At this point, snow had started to fall at an amazingly fast rate, on the verge of becoming a blizzard in their own room.

There was silence. Jack stared at his wife who was quite obviously furious. She couldn't take this anymore.

Jack tried to walk towards her.

"Don't." She said.

"But-"

"No!" She yelled.

"Elsa-"

"You need to make up your mind right now, Jackson Frost." She said, on the verge of tears.

Jack just stood there. He was at a lack for words. He needed to make a hard and fast decision. He knew he couldn't live without Elsa, but that's what he feared in the first place with this pregnancy. But he couldn't just leave her. He had made his mind up.

"You're right, Elsa. I'll stop worrying so much. We need to get ready to have a baby." He smiled.

Elsa still looked really mad and upset.

"You're just saying that to get the subject to drop, aren't you?" She accused.

It was now a blizzard in their bed chamber. Elsa's hair flying everywhere. Jack's whipping him in the face.

"No. I promise." He said apathetically.

She closed her eyes and let her breath out as a tear escaped her eye, flowing down her pale face.

The snow had stopped falling. The room was entirely covered with it and ice.

Jack walked over to his wife and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her face into his chest. Jack felt her inhale sharply and start to bawl into him. He continued to hold her and sat them down onto their bed. Elsa kept crying and Jack put one of his hands on her head to comfort her.

_I thought this would calm her down. _He thought.

_Why am I crying? This is horrible. I don't understand this._ She thought.

"You okay?" Jack asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Elsa couldn't stop crying to answer him. She had no idea what was causing her to act this way. Normally, she would have let the matter drop after what Jack had said.

He continued holding her, not knowing what else to do to help her.

After several minutes of sitting like that, Elsa had finally calmed down and pulled her face away from Jack's shirt, wiping her eyes and nose.

The room began to thaw slowly as Elsa became more and more relaxed.

Jack looked down at her, concerned.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know. Pent up stress, maybe?" Elsa responed, still looking at his shirt. Embarassed about her outburst.

"I'm not sure."

They laid down on their bed, Elsa's head on Jack's chest. He absent-mindedly stroked Elsa's hair which she had grown to really like. It was a soothing feeling. It calmed her even more.

"When do you wanna tell everyone?" She asked, finally looking up at her husband.

"How about at dinner tonight? You know if Anna knows, the whole kingdom will find out within a day." He smiled, his good humoured self returning.

"That would make it easier than making a formal announcement."

"Very true. But it should still be announced formally, so that it's not just a rumour."

"Also very true." Elsa stated, laying her head back down on her husband's chest.

It was 7:30 in the evening. Time for dinner. Jack and Elsa were very nervous to tell Kristoff and Anna. They had no idea how they'd react.

They sat down at the table, not focused on what their meal was that night.

Soon Kristoff, Anna, Sydney and Michael were at the table with them. Elsa cleared her throat, preparing to speak.

"You're pregnant." Anna said, looking up with excitement at her sister before Elsa had gottena chance to open her mouth.

"Uh, yes. I am. How did you-" Elsa started, only to be interrupted again by her sister.

"I'm not blind, Elsa. You've gotten a little bigger in tummy, you're acting differently. Have your hormones kicked in yet?" She bombarded.

_Hormones?_ Jack and Elsa thought.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Hormones. Like, is she randomly upset easily or acting weird for no apparent reason?" Anna clarified.

"Uh, does it matter?" Elsa asked, remembering the scene in her bed chamber.

"Only so we know what to look out for." Kristoff said. "I remember when Anna was pregnant with the twins, she had more than 50 different moods in one hour."

"Sounds like fun." Jack said sarcastically.

"Yes, they have kicked in a little." Elsa stated. Jack looked over at her in shock.

_A little? Try a lot. _He thought, remembering her crying into his shirt for no reason.

"Any idea when you're due?" Anna asked. "I mean, you can't be anymore than 3 months along yet."

"I am probably due in another 6 months." Elsa stated, trying to remain calm and composed, even though she felt like running away and crying again.

"Well, there is definitley no time waste then." Anna stated.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"We need to make the announcement public."


End file.
